Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 9
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 9 is the Jul/Aug 2008 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *Get your finger on the pulse of the world of Grey's. The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *From scrubs to mugs, the Seattle Grace Hospital Shop has all the Grey's merchandise you could ever dream of. Katherine Heigl Page 14: The Love Doctor *We all fell in love with her as Dr. Izzie Stevens and now she has the movie world at her fee. We caught up with Katherine to talk about her future at Grey's. Top 10 Meredith and Derek Moments Page 22: The Course of True Love Never Runs Smooth... *Remember the lift? Remember the bath? Remember the ex-wife? It's all laid out here for you to smile and cry over once more, as we look at Mer-Der's top 10 moments together. Music Therapy Page 30: Musical Therapy Extended Special *As part of our jam-packed yearbook, we have an extended Musical Therapy for you, with all the best musical moments from the show so far. Season Four Review Page 36: Grey's Anatomy Season 4 Review *A yearbook wouldn't be complete without a review of the latest season. We take a peek at what's been going up 'til now in season four. Twenty-Page Pull-Out-and-Keep Special Page 41: Grey's Anatomy Handbook Casefile *Have we got a treat for you! Posters, profiles, fact-files, and pictures of all SGH's cutest couples. Kate Burton Page 62: "Nobody Ever Really Dies on Grey's Anatomy" *Ellis Grey was a tough mother to Meredith, and she's left her daughter with some major issues now that she's passed away. We chatted with actress Kate Burton about growing up in the limelight and that flawed Grey mother-daughter bond. Case Notes Page 70: A Change is Gonna Come *We take a trip down memory land with this recap of the season four episode A Change is Gonna Come. Subscribe Page 73: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Put in your order for a refill 'script of Grey's Anatomy Magazine here. Outpatients Page 74: Ben Vereen *In our newest regular feature, we catch up with guest stars from the show, who have checked out from SGH. This month it's Ben Vereen who played Archie. Discharge Notes Page 76: Discharge notes for Archie Roche *Take a look at Archie's patient discharge notes from Love/Addiction. Caption Contest Page 77: Caught Out On Call *Our picture caption contest is taking you guys over! Have a go and win an awesome prize. Grey's Grammar Page 78: A Glossary of Grey's Anatomy Lingo *If you ever plan to strut down SGH's halls in Manolos, Addy-style, then you'll need to use this guide to study up on the Grey's lingo so you know what everyone's talking about. Who's Your Perfect Match Page 80: Which Grey's Anatomy Character are You Most Compatible With? *Find out which surgeon at Seattle Grace would make your perfect partner-in-love with this fun quiz. Style Surgery Page 86: The Style Doctors *We take an in-depth look at Meredith and company's individual styles. Character File Page 92: Case File on Miranda Bailey *We clock in with Miranda Bailey and find out all about the no-nonscence surgeon. The Emerald City Bar Page 85: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? Then join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Surgical Board Page 98: Next Issue on Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out what's in store for the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine! Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise